Balance
by Lycoris Lily
Summary: Sakura was the normal one. No clan, no special jutsu, no nothing except for the weird hair color and the voice in her head. That was plenty normal right? AU No massacre


**A/N:** After reading multiple stories of an SI-OC as the Inner of Sakura, plot bunnies started showing up. So, I decided to try my hand at the idea of an OC that influences Sakura as 'Inner'. The outcome might be horribly disastrous, but I do hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I'll be saying this once, I don't and never will own Naruto.

* * *

 **"The smallest change in perspective can transform a life. What tiny attitude adjustment might turn your world around?"**

 **\- Oprah Winfrey**

* * *

 **Year 4 - Spring**

The day Sakura noticed another presence in her mind was an uneventful day. It could even be considered an average day in her still boring life.

On that particular day, she was enjoying the new book her mother bought her. Unlike the children that spends their days playing outside, she was cooped up in her bedroom. Lying on her stomach with an elbow propped cheek, she flipped another page of the fairy tale. She skims through the bright colored images as she laments on the fact that she was alone. The house was empty without her parents and the outside was even worse as she could only watch longingly as the children play. Always too shy and too timid to step out of her shell.

Sakura would have continued her train of depressing thoughts, if not for a high-pitched voice interrupting her thoughts.

 _"Have anyone told you that you sound positively adorable when you're sad?"_

When Sakura got up looking at her surroundings suspiciously was a pretty good indication that she heard that comment. Nervous, she gave an audible gulp.

"I-is anyone there?"

Inside her mind, Sakura was tossed into a state of panic as she recalls the fact that 1) Her parents was still at work, 2) Her neighbors were out-of-town and 3) She didn't know who this voice belonged to.

 _"Oh silly, you can't find me by looking around like that."_

Now, chills were beginning to crawl up her spine. A voice that pops up in her mind with no visible source and a creepy statement can only spell for trouble. Even worse? The house is haunted with ghosts and she was starting the hear the voices. She remembered telling her mother than this house was haunted but nooo, her parents wouldn't listen. And Sakura's the one that had to deal with the consequences.

 _"Creepy? Now I'm hurt, how could you say that to me? Besides, I'm also much better than those spirits you speak of."_

Even though it was said with traces of sadness, Sakura could still feel the cheerful undertone.

 _"Well, jokes aside, do you wish to know where am I?"_

Well, the options that laid in front of Sakura could lead to disastrous outcomes such as getting possessed by evil spirits, getting eaten, dying and many others. The only possible good outcome would be knowing where this voice comes from. Curiosity killed the cat but at age 4, Sakura could feel it claw at her heart. She would die knowing and not bring this curiosity to the grave. So, she complied with a shaky yes.

 _"Hmm, very well. But, you'll have to wait until night."_

"But-but why can't you tell me right now?"

 _"You'll just have to be patient, dear. I promise that you'll find out."_

With a pout on her face, Sakura debated whether to persuade him but another comment from the voice made her give up. Sakura continued on her book while she waited for her parents.

* * *

As soon as night fall, Sakura was ready to go for bed. She had brushed her teeth and changed into her favorite nightgown. Her enthusiasm at going to bed was met with a raised brow from her parents. As it was unusual for a child like her to go to sleep so willingly. Nevertheless, they were tired and was glad Sakura got into her bed without fuss. A goodnight kiss to her forehead and soft words of good rest, Mebuki and Kizashi were out of her bedroom.

Silently counting in her heart to ten, Sakura waited until they were in their bedroom.

"Pss, spirit-san, can you tell me now?"

With a good chuckle rumbling through her mind, she was certain that the spirit heard her.

 _"Hmm, I must have forgotten to mention my name. You can call me,"_ At this, the voice stopped to ponder for a moment. _"Yin. Now then, dear, close your eyes and sleep."_

"But you were supposed to tell me where you came from!" Sakura muttered, making sure not to be too loud and wake her parents up.

 _"You really ought to learn some patience, blossom. Just listen to me, I won't go back on my promises."_

"Okay, okay. I'll listen and go to sleep."

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes again to see bookshelves towering over her, she freaked out for a moment. The landscape she sees is too different from the dreams she had. The library was filled with the scent of old books and a faint flower perfume she couldn't quite name. She was tempted to reach out and pull out a book. Then, the voice appeared again.

 _"You're free to take any book you like, dear. Just remember to put them back."_

"Really? Thanks, spirit-san!"

 _"Blossom, my name is Yin, not spirit."_

"Psh, spirit sounds way cooler. Besides, who names their children Yin?"

 _"My type of parents but you don't get to judge. Either you call me Yin or put the book back."_

"Sheesh, Yin, happy?"

 _"Very."_

Sakura was going to go back to the leather cover book she had but she remembered why she came here. She turned to look at the man that showed up next to her.

Yin(She thinks it's Yin, because no one else should be here) is a tall man with white hair that falls at his waist and a pair of red eyes. Sakura spots a red ribbon that is tied at the bottom part of his hair. He's wearing a dark purple kimono with red spider lilies and it's held by a black obi. Yin's skin is a sickly white that kinda makes Sakura want to make him rest. There's a smirk tugging at his lips as she feels his eyes on her.

 _"I understand that a beauty like me is hard to come by. You can keep staring."_

"Ew."

 _"Figures a kid like you can't appreciate sheer beauty."_

"Not interested, but Yin. Now I know that you're in my head. But why are you in my head?"

 _"Good question, dear, but I have no clue. Last thing I remembered was drifting around a hospital and seeing a blonde woman holding a child. Then, I got sucked into this place and blacked out. So, when I woke up, I tried to get out but I can't. So, here we are."_

"So, what'cha gonna do now?"

 _"Sit back and enjoy your life?"_

Sakura gave him an unimpressed look.

 _"Well, what do you want from a beauty? At best, I'm just a voice that inserts interesting commentary in your life."_

"You can be my friend! I mean, wouldn't it be lonely if you're stuck here by yourself?"

 _"Eh, it wouldn't hurt my pride. Sure!"_

And this was how Sakura became friends with a dead spirit.

 _"And before I forget, blossom, don't tell your parents about this. They might think you're crazy. Having a voice in your head doesn't scream the right message."_

"Okay."

* * *

 **A/N:** The years represent Sakura's age if you haven't realized yet. Soo, leave me a review and tell me what you think of this idea.


End file.
